Monster
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: [AU] Nuevo hogar, nueva vida, nuevas personas y también... ¿Nuevas criaturas? Después de la repentina muerte de sus padres, Kaoru, Dai y Shou Matsubara, Momoko y Kuriko Akatsutsumi, junto con Miyako Gotokuji, tienen que mudarse para quedar bajo la protección de su abuela Kyoko. Su nuevo pueblo esconde muchos secretos que poco a poco descubrirán. Parejas:ContrapartesxContrapartes
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

Summary: [AU] Nuevo hogar, nueva vida, nuevas personas y también... ¿Nuevas criaturas? Después de la repentina muerte de sus padres, Kaoru, Dai y Shou Matsubara, Momoko y Kuriko Akatsutsumi, junto con Miyako Gotokuji, tienen que mudarse para quedar bajo la protección de su abuela Kyoko. Su nuevo pueblo esconde muchos secretos que poco a poco descubrirán. Parejas Principales: Contrapartes x Contrapartes. Parejas Secundarias: DaiXMiko, KenXKuriko

* * *

_**MONSTER**_

•••**Prólogo•••**

Era una tormentosa noche de verano, rayos iluminaban el cielo y el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos llenaba la casa.

La luz de un rayo iluminó en una pequeña habitación la figura de una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas. Estaba sentada en una cama con algunas mantas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada. Otro rayo y el sonido de un trueno hicieron presencia, sobresaltando así a la joven.

El golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo, miró hacia la entrada y suspiró

-¿Quién es?...- preguntó la ojirosa

-Soy yo. Lamento si te desperté, Momoko. Es sólo que no puedo dormir, la tormenta no me deja...- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta -Se que dirás que soy una infantil... Pero tengo miedo...-

-Tranquila Miyako, puedes pasar...- dijo la pelinaranja

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven rubia de ojos celestes. Traía puesto un camisón azul pastel, de tirantes, a medio muslo. Abrazaba un pequeño peluche en forma de pulpo.

Se acercó a la cama de la joven llamada Momoko y se sentó

-Tu hermana y Kaoru duermen profundamente... Supongo que los chicos también...- habló con una leve sonrisa -Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado esto...- agregó con pesar mientras la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se borraba

-Yo tampoco Miyako, pero saldremos adelante como siempre...- dijo la chica de orbes rosas con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban tristeza

-Sé que ha pasado poco desde nuestra última pijamada pero... ¿Podría dormir contigo?- preguntó tímidamente la rubia

La pelinaranja asintió y la joven que respondía al nombre de Miyako se acomodó en la cama.

Ambas chicas quedaron de espaldas. Cerraron los ojos con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño.

Otro rayo iluminó la casa mientras las gotas de lluvia caían cual diluvio, anunciando que la tormentosa noche no acabaría pronto.

* * *

Luna aquí.

¿Qué puedo decir? La idea de escribir esta historia rondó por mi cabeza durante semanas.

Espero les agrade la nueva historia, si no, no importa

Besos, Luna


	2. All too well

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••**ALL TOO WELL**•••

_"Lo recuerdo todo muy bien"-Taylor Swift_

-En verdad, lo siento...- dijo con sinceridad una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y buena figura. Se encontraba en el interior de una camioneta, iba conduciéndola

-¿Porque? ¿Por el jodido hecho de tener que mudarnos, olvidándonos por completo de nuestras vidas aquí ó por la inexplicable y repentina muerte de nuestros padres?- preguntó de mala manera un joven de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes. Se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

Una joven de cabello negro, un poco alborotado, ojos del mismo color que el chico, y un niño de cabello verde oscuro con las puntas hacia arriba y ojos iguales a los otros dos, lo miraban con tristeza

-Entiendo como te sientes Dai... Pero tus padres junto con tus tíos tenían una petición... Si algo les pasaba, ustedes se irían con su abuela Kyoko... Como amiga de la familia, haré que se cumpla...- habló la mujer mirándolo con compasión

El chico llamado Dai bufó molesto girando su vista hacia la ventana. Después su expresión cambio a una llena de tristeza.

La chica de orbes verdes volteó su vista hacia los asientos de atrás, ahí se encontraban dos chicas y una niña. Las tres tenían un semblante triste

Una de las chicas era Momoko y la otra era Miyako.

La niña tenía el cabello de un castaño muy pálido y ojos naranjas

La joven pelinegra les sonrió levemente y ellas regresaron el gesto del mismo modo. Volvió a girar su vista hacia Dai y suspiró.

Una pequeña llovizna cubrió el camino. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en la camioneta hablaban.

El trayecto duró 5 horas, los jóvenes lograron ver un anunció que decía "Bienvenidos a Mystical Ville". Los pasajeros del vehículo suspiraron. Definitivamente, ya no estaban en su hogar.

La mujer continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a una pequeña mansión victoriana de colores un poco oscuros.

La mujer bajó de la camioneta, los jóvenes y los niños lo hicieron después. Todos tenían los ojos rojos, y restos de lágrimas en sus rostros. Sacaron sus respectivas pertenencias de la cajuela, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

En la puerta ya los esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada, ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas, y cabello gris con un pequeño mechón rubio.

Les sonrió un poco y los recién llegados devolvieron el gesto. El pequeño ojiverde y la pequeña ojinaranja se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla mientras soltaban unas pequeñas lágrimas

La mujer acarició sus cabezas con dulzura

-Todo estará bien, mis pequeños...- dijo dándole un beso a cada uno en sus cabezitas

Entraron a la enorme casa y pasaron directamente a la sala. La mujer rubia saludó a la anciana con un beso en la mejilla

-El camión de mudanzas traerá las cosas pronto...- dijo la rubia -Cuanto lo siento, señora Kyoko...- murmuró con tristeza en su voz

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y asintió con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

-Gracias Linda...- dijo la anciana

La rubia asintió, se despidió de aquellos chicos que acababa de dejar y se retiró.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas, los jóvenes y los niños habían sido llevados a donde serían sus respectivas habitaciones. Dai y el pequeño niño compartían su habitación. Acomodaban sus cosas en silencio. Podían escucharse los sollozos de alguien...

-Todo estará bien, Shou. Yo cuidaré de ti y de Kaoru ahora- dijo el joven acercándose al niño, estiró su dedo meñique

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el pequeño ojiverde tomando con su meñique el dedo de su hermano

-Lo prometo...- dijo Dai con una leve sonrisa

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en la ahora habitación de la pequeña ojinaranja. Ella era abrazada por la ojirosa.

-No puedo creerlo... Ha pasado una semana desde ese día...- dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia afuera por la ventana

La chica rubia puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Kaoru... Estoy segura de que saldremos adelante...- dijo la pelinaranja

-Eso espero...- murmuró la ojiverde con su vista fija en una extraña mansión vecina

-Chicos... ¡La cena está lista!- gritó Kyoko desde el comedor dirigiéndose en general

Todos bajaron de sus habitaciones en dirección al comedor. Cenaron en silencio hasta que la mujer habló.

-He arreglado todo para que asistan a la escuela de aquí... Cuando sientan que están listos...-

-Muchas gracias, abuela...- dijo Miyako sonriendo ligeramente

-Recuerden, como primos deben cuidarse entre ustedes...- dijo la anciana un poco seria

Los chicos asintieron

Al terminar, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

Miyako cepillaba sus dientes en su baño personal. Miró su reflejo en el espejo unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar algo...

**Flash Back**

**-¿Es necesario que vayan todos?- preguntó Miyako un poco preocupada **

**-Claro cariño, necesitamos ver como se encuentra la abuela...- respondió una bella mujer rubia de ojos violetas -No te preocupes volveremos pronto-**

**-Tu madre tiene razón, mientras tanto te quedarás en la casa de tu prima Kaoru...- dijo un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules -Obedeces a Dai...-**

**Ambos adultos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se subieron a un vehículo junto con sus tíos...**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa había sido la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida...

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de aquella joven rubia, aún no podía creer eso...

Había tantas cosas que decirles, tanto por hacer, tanto por ver, tanto por que vivir.

Y le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo...

Se limpió los restos de sus lágrimas y se fue su cama sollozando. Se acostó deseando que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero algo en su interior decía que eso era la cruda realidad.

* * *

En la habitación contigua, la joven ojirosa miraba el cielo oscuro por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos, debido al llanto que había liberado hace unos minutos.

Se arrepentía de cada pelea, cada contestación, cada grosería que le había hecho a sus padres. Sollozó un poco. Giró la vista hacia su cama, ahí se encontraba su pequeña hermana. Dormía con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y una lagrima bajó por su mejilla derecha. Momoko se acercó, depositó un beso en la frente de Kuriko y se acostó a un lado de ella.

* * *

Kaoru estaba llorando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, por eso se había refugiado en su nueva habitación. La falta de sus padres, pero sobretodo de su papá la había dejado destrozada

Se preguntaba que clase de persona o personas los habían lastimado con tal fuerza y porque. Tanto sus padres como sus tíos eran buenas personas

Más lágrimas salieron hasta que se durmió del cansancio.

* * *

Holis!, Luna aquí.

Esperando que les guste el primer cap ^^

Agradezco sus follows, favs y por supuesto, sus reviews:

Spectrum Girl: Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Lu-chan 23: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: aquí esta la continuación

I'm the darkness: Muchas gracias por tu review! C:

SuperDash1: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Lo sé, Miyako es adorable n.n

Kaoru Magaly Buttercup: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y gracias por desear la continuación n.n

Ya saben; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	3. Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••**EYES ON FIRE**•••

_"Ojos en el fuego, tu columna está ardiendo, cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada"- Blue Foundation_

Después de una larga y pesada semana, la nueva familia trataba de disfrutar el domingo en el jardín de la casa; Los Matsubara jugaban fútbol y eran observados por las Akatsutsumi y Gotokuji mientras que la señora Kyoko regaba sus bien cuidadas flores

Una limusina negra muy siniestra pasó por la calle.

Miraron profundamente el vehículo hasta que entró a la extraña mansión que había observado Kaoru con anterioridad

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kuriko llena de curiosidad

Su abuela suspiró -Son los Him, una de las familias con mayor influencia aquí- respondió volviendo su vista hacia sus flores

El resto siguió en sus actividades, a excepción de la rubia quien aún miraba la mansión vecina.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y cuando menos lo notaron, ya había anochecido. Cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

Miyako miró por la ventana hacia la enorme mansión vecina. Vio salir a un guapo chico. Tenía cabello café cobrizo y ojos negros, se veía molesto. En cuanto le perdió de vista, se acostó.

* * *

•Al día siguiente•

Los 6 primos se encontraban desayunando mientras su abuela les preparaba un pequeño almuerzo

-El autobús no tardará en pasar...- dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a los jóvenes -Yo me encargaré de llevar a Shou y a Kuriko a la escuela-

-Gracias abuela- dijo Momoko dejando sus platos y los del resto en el fregadero. Ella y sus primos salieron a esperar el autobús. De nuevo la limusina siniestra pasó por la calle y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las chicas.

El autobús llegó y Dai fue el primero en subir seguido de Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako. Como era de esperarse, todos los pasajeros los veían de arriba a abajo.

Los cuatro se sentaron atrás: los Matsubara de un lado, Momoko y Miyako de otro.

Finalmente el trayecto terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar.

-Tenemos que ir por los horarios...- dijo Dai comenzando a caminar

Kaoru suspiró con resignación y siguió a su hermano junto con la ojirosa.

La rubia notó que la limusina se encontraba en la escuela. Miró con curiosidad

-¡Apúrate Miyako, o te perderás!- gritó Momoko mirando a su prima. La ojiazul apresuró el paso y llegó hasta sus primas

De la limusina que hace unos minutos había observado la joven rubia, bajaron tres chicos realmente apuestos

Uno era de cabello rubio con las puntas hacia los lados, de ojos azules y buen cuerpo.

Otro era de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta, ojos de un verde un poco más oscuro que el esmeralda y con muy buena presencia

El último tenía cabello naranja un poco arriba de los hombros, ojos rojos y demasiado atractivo. Traía puesta una gorra roja

-Muchas gracias Alfred- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-De nada jóvenes, hasta luego- dijo un señor mayor mientras encendía el vehículo y se iba

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar

-No puedo creer que papá haya estado de acuerdo con Valentine...-murmuró el ojirojo con molestia

-Ya Brick, sabes que ese imbécil siempre se sale con la suya- dijo el azabache en el mismo tono

El rubio los miró con comprensión

* * *

•Servicios Escolares•

-Bien me toca en el otro extremo del edificio, las veo en la hora del almuerzo- dijo Dai despidiéndose de su hermana y sus primas

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar en busca de su salón de clases. Tenían la enorme fortuna de ser de la misma edad y estar en el mismo grupo

-No entraré a clases- comentó la ojiverde sin importancia

-Pero Kaoru, es el primer día...- le reprochó Momoko

-No haré nada de todos modos- contestó la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

La ojirosa negó con la cabeza mientras Miyako la miraba sin expresión. Ambas entraron al salón seguidas de una joven de cabello rizado, castaño y ojos rojizos, las miró de arriba a abajo con superioridad.

* * *

•Afuera de la escuela•

Kaoru tenía colocados sus audífonos. Quería relajarse un poco y era más que obvio que la clase de Álgebra no la ayudaría. Se sentó cerca de las raíces de un árbol.

Miró al cielo nublado con un poco de nostalgia y bajo la mirada. Giró su vista hacia un joven pelinegro realmente apuesto. Era uno de los chicos que habían bajado de la limusina.

Lo miró con intriga, el joven tenía sus auriculares puestos, igual que ella.

El chico giró su vista hacia ella y los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron.

La mirada de aquel chico intimidó a Kaoru, pero no lo suficiente para que ella bajara la vista.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo hasta que la pelinegra bajó su vista hacia el suelo, sin percatarse de que el chico la seguía mirando intensamente

* * *

•Al otro lado del edificio•

El mayor de los Matsubara buscaba su salón después de dejar algunas cosas en su casillero.

Tocó la puerta de un salón y esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre calvo de lentes

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con amabilidad

El chico por respuesta mostró su nuevo horario

-Ah, eres el nuevo. Pasa, busca un asiento- dijo el maestro dejándolo pasar

El chico comenzó a buscar un asiento vacío y encontró uno en medio del aula. El maestro comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

Dai le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus ahora compañeros. Su vista se detuvo en una hermosa joven de piel clara, ojos lilas y cabello castaño. Se encontraba un poco apartada del resto.

Le llamó mucho la atención, parecía no hablar con nadie. Su mirada estaba fija en el pizarrón.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos

* * *

•Escuela Primaria de Mystical Ville•

-Vendré a las 2:00 pm por ustedes. Disfruten su día- dijo Kyoko mientras miraba como sus dos pequeños nietos entraban a la escuela

-¿Así que ustedes son los pequeños nuevos?- preguntó una mujer de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa -Bien, yo soy Mizo y seré su profesora. Pasen-

Los dos niños entraron al salón un poco nerviosos

-Chicos, este año tendremos dos alumnos nuevos: Kuriko Akatsutsumi y Shou Matsubara- anunció la profesora con una sonrisa

-Hola Kuriko y Shou- coreó el resto de los alumnos

-Traténlos bien... Chicos, pueden sentarse ahí- sugirió la profesora señalando un par de asientos situados atrás.

La ojinaranja y el ojiverde se dirigieron a sus nuevos lugares. La señorita Mizo giró hacia pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algunos ejercicios matemáticos.

Kuriko se percató de un niño de cabello negro y ojos de un azul casi negro

-Hola soy Kuriko, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la ojinaranja alegremente extendiendo su mano hacia el, sobresaltandolo y ganándose una mirada curiosa de su primo

* * *

•Salón de clases, Mystic High•

Momoko y Miyako se habían sentado juntas. Eran observadas por el resto de sus compañeros, cosa que les incomodaba.

La profesora de la materia llegó al salón presentándose con los alumnos.

Un trío de alumnos entró segundos después que ella; eran cierto rubio, pelinaranja y castaño.

Se sentaron en los asientos de atrás

-Mmmm... Parece que hay sangre nueva.- comentó con malicia el chico de cabello café cobrizo mirando con malicia a la ojirosa y la rubia

-Valentine...- reprochó el rubio de ojos azules

-Cálmate Boomer, sólo bromeaba- dijo el castaño sin quitar el tono de malicia

-Más te vale, o te meterás en problemas...- habló Brick un poco molesto

-Como digas... Pero no me vas a negar que se ven deliciosas- dijo Valentine con morbosidad

Boomer miró al par de chicas que anotaban algunas cosas en sus libretas

Centró su vista en la joven rubia que tenía una linda sonrisa. Se veían tan inocente e indefensa, una criatura como ella debería ser:

¿Aprovechada o protegida?...

* * *

Holis!, Luna aquí.

Esperando que les guste el primer cap ^^

Agradezco sus follows, favs y por supuesto, sus reviews:

SuperDash1: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, a todos les hacen falta sus padres :(

Shinku kitsune: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Tenía ganas de que hubiera un lazo familiar entre ellos C:

Kaoru Magaly Buttercup: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y gracias por esperar la continuación n.n pronto vendrá

I'm the darkness: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, supongo que perder a tus padres sería muy doloroso u.u

Leyendo 9999999999: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si el principio es un poco triste u.u

Lu-chan 23: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Pronto vendrá el romance n.n

Luci-Sella: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y aquí está la conti

AnimeGirl260: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: y claro que seguiré escribiendo esta historia

Ya saben; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	4. With you in my head

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••WITH YOU IN MY HEAD•••

_"Contigo en mi cabeza, Contigo en mi cabeza..." UNKLE ft The Black Angels_

-Boomer, ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Brick mirando al rubio

Boomer giró su vista hacia su alrededor. Tan ocupado había estado observando a la chica rubia que no se dio cuenta de que la mitad del grupo se había ido a la siguiente clase.

Incluso Valentine se había ido

-Perdón, ¿Qué era lo que decías?- preguntó el ojiazul esperando no recibir una reprimenda por no escuchar al ojirojo

Brick suspiró mirando al cielo. Giró su vista hacia donde minutos antes Boomer tenía fija la mirada

Negó con la cabeza riendo

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el ojirojo sin dejar de reír

-No es lo que piensas, Brick. Es sólo que... Nunca la había visto- se excusó Boomer. En cierto punto era verdad, como nunca antes la había visto, Miyako había atraído su atención. Pero no exactamente por ser nueva.

-¿No oíste? SON NUEVAS- habló el pelinaranja mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Espero que Butch si entre a clases- agregó cambiando el tema

Brick y Boomer comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

En eso el ojirojo chocó con una chica, provocando que sus libros y los de ella cayeran

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Brick agachándose a recoger los libros

-No, yo lo siento- dijo cierta joven pelinaranja imitando la acción

En eso, los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternidades

La mirada roja de Brick se conectó con la mirada rosa de Momoko

-Fue mi culpa...- dijo la chica tomando sus libros y comenzó a caminar. Sentía sus mejillas arder, más no sabía el porque

-¿Sucede algo, Momoko?- preguntó Miyako mirando a su prima

-Nada, no te preocupes- respondió la ojirosa

El ojirojo la miró por un largo rato. Nunca había visto un par de ojos como aquellos. Tan hermosos e inocentes...

* * *

•Al otro lado del Edificio•

Ya era la segunda clase, Dai seguía observando a la joven ojilila

¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica?

¿Qué la hacía tan atrayente?

El peli-verde trató de concentrarse en la clase, tendría después más tiempo para conocer a la joven.

El deseaba conocerla y tenía que lograrlo.

* * *

•De regreso con las chicas•

Momoko y Miyako se encontraron con Kaoru, quien venía caminando lentamente hacia ellas

-¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó la ojirosa con aire de reproche

-Sólo estaba escuchando música afuera, no hice nada malo.- respondió la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

Las tres chicas entraron al salón que les correspondía

La profesora se encontraba anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón

Hubo golpeteo en la puerta y la mujer se acercó a abrir

-Jóvenes, deberían saber que la clase comienza exactamente a las 9. Por ser el primer día los dejaré pasar...- dijo la profesora en forma de regaño

Entraron Brick y Boomer seguidos de Valentine y un joven pelinegro que Kaoru reconoció

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda y volvió su vista hacia el ftente

-Butch, es un milagro que nos honres con tu presencia en esta clase...- dijo el ojiazul con burla dirigiéndose al pelinegro

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, Boomer- dijo el ojiverde sentándose en un pupitre mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru

A penas la había visto afuera, supo que ella no era como las otras chicas...

* * *

•Primaria de Mystical Ville•

La hora del almuerzo había comenzado. Shou y Kuriko estaban sentados en una pequeña banca mientras comían el delicioso almuerzo que su abuela les había preparado

La ojinaranja observaba al niño que había conocido hace unas horas. Se encontraba en un columpio. Solitario y sin compañía

-¿Por qué nadie le habla a Ken?- preguntó la niña a su primo

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros

-Oí que muchos niños del salón dicen que es raro...- respondió Shou mirando a Ken -Yo no lo veo así...-

-Vamos con él...- dijo Kuriko comenzando a caminar seguida de su primo

-Hola Ken-kun- saludó la ojinaranja con una sonrisa mientras el ojiverde lo saludaba con la mano

El pequeño pelinegro se sorprendió pero sonrió

-Hola Kuriko, Shou...-

-¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- preguntó el menor de los Matsubara

-Claro, si quieren...- respondió Ken

Kuriko y Shou se sentaron en otros columpios

-¿Tienes hermanos Ken?- preguntó el pequeño ojiverde

-No, sólo vivo con mi padre...- respondió el pelinegro

-¿Y en dónde vives?- preguntó la ojinaranja

-Un poco lejos de aquí...- respondió Ken un poco nervioso

-Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- continuó preguntando Kuriko

-Desde que nací...- respondió Ken con una sonrisa

-Nosotros nos acabamos de mudar hace una semana- dijo Shou del mismo modo -Podríamos ser amigos...-

Y así, una pequeña conversación surgió entre esos tres niños en lo que duraba el recreo

* * *

•Mystic High, Cafetería•

La tan esperada hora del descanso había llegado. Los alumnos comenzaron a sentarse.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada mientras esperaban a Dai

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Matsubara caminaba sin perder de vista a la joven castaña

-¡Hey, Dai!- escuchó la voz de su hermana y giró su vista y comenzó a caminar hacia ella

Alborotó el cabello de sus primas en modo de saludó, después el de Kaoru

-¿Cómo les va?- preguntó sentándose

-Pues bien, nada malo hasta el momento- respondió Miyako con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que así sea- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo -No lo duden, si tienen problemas, me avisan ¿Eh?-

Las tres chicas asintieron

* * *

Boomer, Brick y Butch caminaban en dirección a una mesa cuando el rubio chocó con alguien

-Lo siento, no era mi...- comenzó a disculparse el ojiazul

-Vaya vaya, es Boomer, el bebito de los Him- dijo con un burla un joven con cabellos de un rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Boomer, ojos color zafiro y buena presencia

El menor de los Him lo miró con odio

Brick y Butch se hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a dirigirse a una mesa

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Cody?- preguntó Boomer molesto

-Que te fijes por donde vas, sanguijuela- dijo el recién llegado con superioridad

-El que debe fijarse eres tú, estúpido perro- contraatacó Boomer

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. Mi familia y yo vimos lo que hizo Valentine hace poco...- dijo Cody con malicia

Boomer tensó su mandíbula

-No querrás que todos en Mystical se enterén de ustedes...- dijo Cody con superioridad

-Más te vale no abrir el hocico, sus sucios secretos también podrían ser revelados...- dijo Boomer mirando retadoramente al chico

-Tú no tienes pruebas, nosotros si...- finalizó el rubio de ojos zafiros -Nos vemos, bebito...-

Boomer apretó los puños y se dirigió con sus hermanos. Se sentó a un lado de Brick

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Butch

-Se los diré en casa...- dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos

A la mesa llegaron dos chicas

-Hola chicos, Hola Bricky- saludó con tono meloso una joven de cabello esponjado y ojos rojizos

-Hola Himeko- dijo el pelinaranja con tono monótono mientras sus hermanos la saludaban con la mano

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- preguntó amablemente la bella joven de ojos lilas y largo cabello castaño

-Todo bien, Miko. Hasta que Cody "Pulgas" apareció...- dijo Boomer con molestia

-Tranquilo, todo se arreglará- dijo la joven ojilila alborotando el cabello del rubio. Ella quería a esos tres chicos como hermanos

-Mi hermana tiene razón. Todo se arreglará... ¿No lo crees, Brick?- preguntó Himeko con tono meloso mientras se colgaba del brazo del ojirojo

-Si lo creo- respondió el pelinaranja quitando a Himeko de su brazo en forma brusca

Miko negó con la cabeza. Su hermana no podía ser más parecida a un chicle.

-Hola preciosidades, ¿Cómo están?- dijo Valentine en tono coqueto mientras se sentaba en medio de Himeko y Miko

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió orgullosa la chica de ojos rojizos mientras que la ojilila rodó los ojos con fastidio

El chico de cabello cobrizo puso un brazo alrededor de ella

-Bien hasta que apareciste- dijo Miko quitando el brazo de Valentine

Pronto sintió la mirada de alguien en ella. Y se encontró con un par de bellos ojos verde esmeralda. El la estaba observando

Giró su vista rápidamente. Por primera vez, la ojilila se sentía como presa y no como depredador

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí

Agradeciendo los follows, favs y sus reviews n.n

_roxy-chan94_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Claro que continuaré esta historia

_AnimeGirl260_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Respondo tu duda: No, no tienen sus poderes n.n Me alegra que la historia te guste

_Nogizaka Haruka_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te guste la historia

_Kaoru Magaly Buttercup_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: En verdad lo siento por tardar u.u haré lo posible por actualizar pronto :)

_SuperDash1_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Aquí esta la continuación n.n trataré de apurarme para actualizar pronto

_Dumah Djim_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: me alegra que te guste la historia. Y actualizo por ti n.n

_I'm the darkness_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, Kuriko y Ken se conocieron n.n ¿Qué comes, qué adivinas? Me has leído la mente sobre la naturaleza de los chicos x3

_loca-totalmente_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Has adivinado n.n Por supuesto que habrá triángulos amorosos. Poco a poco se irán viendo.

_Luci-sella_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si Kuriko encontró a Ken. Era obvio que Dai se fijaría en Miko x3

_MariLuji_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: aquí está la conti n.n

Hago una pregunta: ¿Les gusta que agradezca sus reviews?

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos; se aceptan n.n

_Besos, Luna_


	5. Curiosity

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

•••CURIOSITY•••

Parte I

_"Pero la curiosidad nunca me dejará ir"- Carly Rae Jepsen_

Después de algunas horas, el primer día de clases había llegado a su fin. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Dai caminaban hacia su hogar

-¿No te metiste en problemas, verdad?- preguntó el peli-verde dirigiéndose a su hermana

-No...- respondió la azabache mientras la pelinaranja y la ojiazul rodaban los ojos

-Deberíamos salir... Pasear un rato- comentó la rubia tratando de desviar el tema

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Dai con una sonrisa

-A propósito, ¿Por que estabas tan distraído ésta mañana?- preguntó Momoko a su primo mientras Kaoru le miraba con curiosidad

El chico se puso nervioso -No... No lo estaba...- mintió mientras recordaba como trataba de acercarse a la joven de ojos lilas si éxito

Su hermana lo miraba dudosa

* * *

•Afuera de la primaria de Mystical Ville•

-Hicimos un nuevo amigo- comentaba Shou mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su abuela

-¿Enserio? Me alegra mucho saber eso- dijo Kyoko con sonrisa.

-Se llama Ken Kitazawa, es un chico muy lindo- habló Kuriko con una sonrisa quien caminaba adelante

-Creo que he escuchado ese nombre alguna vez...- dijo la mujer pensativa.

Al llegar a casa, los jóvenes ya se encontraban en ella. Kyoko sirvió la comida

-Abuelita, ¿podríamos salir un rato después de comer? Sólo iremos a caminar- habló Miyako

La mujer pareció pensarlo

-Sólo no regresen tarde...- dijo un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes Abuela, no lo haremos- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Además, estaré cuidándolas- dijo Dai sonriendo

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a su abuela

* * *

• Al acabar de comer•

Kyoko se encontraba lavando los trastes, los jóvenes ya habían salido de la casa.

Kuriko y Shou paseaban por su nuevo hogar. Habían terminado su tarea y se encontraban curioseando

-Supongo que ese es el cuarto de la abuela- dijo el menor de los Matsubara señalando una puerta

-Mmmm... ¿Entonces que serán esas otras puertas?- preguntó la ojinaranja

Ambos niños abrieron una puerta encontrándose con la habitación de huéspedes

-Nada importante- dijo el peli-verde encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué tal esta?- preguntó Kuriko abriendo otra puerta

El interior era una pequeña sala, algo polvosa. Había un pequeño sillón cubierto por una sábana, un par de libreros llenos, un piano y algunos cuadros cubiertos por mantas

-Quizás haya retratos de la familia- comentó Shou con una sonrisa

Ambos niños entraron a la habitación y empezaron a observar algunas cosas que se encontraban ahí

-La abuela no ha limpiado aquí por un largo tiempo- comentó Kuriko mientras su primo asentía

Los dos movieron una de las cubiertas de los cuadros, cerraron los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos y después de un par de estornudos miraron con asombro el cuadro

-Se parece a Dai...- dijo el pequeño ojiverde

Era el retrato de un joven de 18 años, realmente parecido al mayor de los Matsubara

-Pero no es él... El cuadro fue hecho en 1810...- dijo la menor de las Akatsutsumi mirando una de las esquinas del cuadro

-¡Niños! ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Kyoko desde la sala

Kuriko y Shou se miraron con preocupación, después de colocar la manta que cubría el retrato salieron de la pequeña sala, cada uno a su habitación. Ambos tenían la cabeza llena de preguntas.

* * *

•Por la plaza de Mystical Ville•

Miyako miraba algunas tiendas de ropa. Se había alejado un poco de sus primas y primo.

Observaba todo ilusionada, esperaba comprar algo el fin de semana

Cuando ubicó a sus primos, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Casi cae en el trayecto, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo suavemente

-Lo siento...- dijo mirando a un joven apuesto, rubio y de ojos zafiros

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Cody con una sonrisa

Miyako se sonrojó y siguió su camino

-Gracias, Adiós- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras el joven la observaba alejarse

-¡Hey, Cody! Vámonos- dijo un joven dirigiéndose al rubio

-Ya voy...- dijo el chico de ojos zafiros con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¡Miyako! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Dai

-Fui a ver una tienda...- dijo la ojiazul con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas

Kaoru enarcó una ceja notando el rubor se su prima

Cada vez había menos gente en la plaza conforme el tiempo pasaba. Varios se retiraban algo nerviosos

Momoko giró su vista hacia el bosque, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Recordó las palabras de su abuela mientras caminaba hacia un café con sus primos.

Escuchaba algunos murmullos de la gente al pasar.

* * *

•Mansión Him•

-¿Así que los perros también se enteraron?- preguntó Butch con los brazos cruzados

-Si...- afirmó Boomer molesto

-Pues hay que obligarlos a callar...- murmuró el pelinegro tronando sus dedos

-Sólo empeoraría la situación, no solucionaríamos nada. Además, sería traerle más molestias a papá...- dijo Brick -Suficiente con lo que hizo nuestro primo...-

Los dos restantes no hablaron.

-Saldremos en la noche...- dijo por último el joven pelinaranja

* * *

•En otra habitación de la mansión•

-Eres de lo peor, Valentine- dijo Miko con repulsión

-Comienzas a parecerte a mi tío- dijo el chico sin darle importancia

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar en los problemas que nos traerías?!- reclamó la castaña con furia -¡¿No pensaste en todos los del clan?!-

-Ni siquiera se porque te estoy escuchando- dijo Valentine alejándose -No es mi culpa que no seas como los demás. Supéralo-

Miko lo vio con desprecio

Valentine cerró la puerta tras de si

-¿Así que te regañaron, Him?- preguntó burlonamente Himeko al joven de cabello cobrizo mientras salía de las sombras

-¿Así que mi primito sigue rechazándote, Shirogane?- regresó mordazmente Valentine causando el enojo de la joven

-Por lo menos no coqueteo con asquerosas mundanas- dijo Himeko con cizaña - ¿Y qué? ¿Ya tienes nueva presa?- preguntó en tono de burla

-Quizá...- respondió el chico con algo de malicia saliendo de su casa -Ya estaba pensando en alguna...-

* * *

•Mansión Gotokuji•

Ya eran las 8:20pm, Kyoko esperaba a sus nietos un poco preocupada. Rogaba que se encontraran bien, puesto que ya había oscurecido

La puerta se abrió dando paso a su nieto y nietas, sanos y salvos.

Respiró aliviada

-Estamos en casa- dijo Momoko mientras se dirigía a su habitación seguida de Miyako

-Lamentamos si te preocupamos, abuela- dijo Kaoru

-Lo importante es que están bien- habló la mujer con una sonrisa -Descansen-

Un poco pasada de las 10, los nuevos "inquilinos" de Kyoko se encontraban en el cuarto de Kaoru hablando

-No nos van a creer...- comenzó a hablar el menor de los Matsubara -¡Encontramos un cuadro de un chico parecido a Dai!-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Kaoru

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Miyako sorprendida

-En una de las habitaciones de la casa- habló la menor de las Akatsutsumi -Pero la abuela la cerró con llave en la tarde-

-¿Tengo un gemelo?- preguntó el mayor de los Matsubara en tono de broma

Los 6 primos rieron

-Parece que hay toque de queda en este lugar. Casi no había gente en la plaza a eso de las 7:30pm- comentó Momoko

-Aquí oscurece más rápido- concordó Dai

-Además, escuché decir que algunas personas desaparecían en la noche...- agregó la ojirosa mientras un escalofrío recorría en todo los presentes

-Tal vez sólo sean rumores...- dijo el joven de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

•Mansión Him, despacho del señor Him•

-En verdad lo siento, Richard. Hice lo que pude para borrar los recuerdos de sus mentes, pero son muy resistentes a la magia- comenzó a hablar un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-No hay de que preocuparse, Profesor Utonio. Mientras ellos no hablen estará bien. Aprecio mucho su trabajo- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos -Es todo por hoy. Salúdeme al pequeño Ken-

-Claro... Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos? Hace mucho que no los veo- preguntó el otro hombre mirando para distintos lados

-Salieron... Como de costumbre- respondió el señor Him mientras acompañaba al hombre a la salida

* * *

•En algún lugar•

Un joven corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin mirar atrás. Sentía escalofríos. Su final estaba cerca.

Llegó a la parte de un bosque y giró lentamente encontrándose con 3 pares de ojos brillantes. Unos azul cobalto, otros verdes jades y finalmente unos ojos rojo sangre.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que su vista se nublara.

* * *

•Mansión Gotokuji•

Momoko daba vueltas en su cama. Había terminado de hablar con sus primos hace algunos minutos y ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Miró como la luz de la Luna se colaba por su ventana y se levantó a cerrar la cortina. Vio como todo estaba oscuro que apenas la Luna alumbraba el camino. El hecho de imaginarse afuera le hizo sentir más escalofríos de los que había sentido esa noche. Unos bellos pero extraños ojos vinieron a su mente como relámpago.

* * *

Miyako abrazaba a su pequeño pulpo de peluche. Recordó lo que su abuela había dicho y lo que Momoko había comentado.

Todo esto le hacía temblar de miedo, esperaba que fueran rumores como había sugerido su primo.

* * *

Kaoru miraba el techo de su habitación cuando imaginó un par de ojos verde oscuro.

Eran los de aquel chico que había visto en la mañana.

El había provocado extrañas sensaciones en su interior que no sabía describir. Simplemente había llamado su atención.

Las tres jóvenes cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo poco después de la medianoche.

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí, dejando el cap.

Espero que les guste

Agradeciendo sus follows y favs

Y por supuesto, especialmente a:

_Dumah Djim: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Y no te preocupes por lo de sanguijuela XD

_Nogizaka Haruka: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Aquí está el capítulo :)

_I'm the darkness: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Aquí está el capi n.n

_Taiga Kaoru: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Y espero te guste el capi nuevo

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos; se aceptan n.n

Besos, Luna


End file.
